In general, various types of safety devices are provided in a vehicle in order to protect occupants seated in seats, and an airbag is provided as a representative safety device.
The airbag is designed so that the airbag is deployed by pressure at which an adult person having typical weight (for example, 65 kg) may be protected.
Meanwhile, while usually adult persons having typical weight are seated in the driver seat, various occupants such as infants, children, and adult persons having weight lower than the typical weight as well as adult persons having typical weight are seated in a front passenger seat.
Therefore, in the case of the airbag for a front passenger seat, it is necessary to vary deployment pressure in accordance with the type of occupant. In order to vary deployment pressure in accordance with the type of occupant, a method of adjusting an amount of gas discharged from the airbag and a method of installing a sub-cushion having a separate chamber in the airbag are used for the airbag for a front passenger seat.
In the case of the airbag for a front passenger seat, when a vehicle collides with an object obliquely with respect to a direction in which the vehicle travels instead of undergoing a head-on collision, there is a problem in that even though the deployment pressure is adjusted as described above, a head of the passenger deviates from the airbag and moves forward while sliding toward one side of the airbag after coming into contact with the airbag, and then collides with a structure of the vehicle.